


I Would Kill For You

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Gore, Guro, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, but its unsettling even then, imayormaynotwriteasequal, it has a happy ish ending, this is just really fucked up ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Kapkan would kill for Timur Glazkov, but he doesn't know this. Jealousy is dangerous. And for a man gone mad, his jealously is extra dangerous.





	I Would Kill For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DareTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/gifts).



> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT read this if you are faint of heart, I wrote this with the INTENT of it being fucked up and unsettling. Its 5,000 words of horror ok. Also, this is for you Daretina, I hope you like it. :3

Maxim was sharpening his knife when they came back from the mission, Timur laughing glancing at Shuhrat with a much to pleasant look on his face, Shuhrat was laughing along with the younger Russian. Maxim watched carefully, watching their body language, the way they touched each other gently, and yet, cautiously. Afraid they are being watched. They, are, but cannot discern by whom, or how. Maxim keeps his head down, but he sees them, from the corners of his eyes. His eyes watching them carefully. The two moved carefully into their separate rooms, but not before a quick fleeting press of their lips. Maxim almost didn’t notice it, he did notice that they lingered beside each other for far longer than necessary as well. Timur was the first to disappear into his room. Shuhrat stared at the closed door in front of him, a quiet almost inaudible sigh left his lips. Maxim watched him with darkened eyes. A sudden rage in his chest was lit.  _ Jealousy _ . He recognized the feeling with a reeling sensation in his head. He hadn’t thought of himself to be the “jealous” type. 

 

As he watched Shuhrat disappear he felt his rage calm a little, but he still could not help the sinking feeling in his chest as he realized that Glaz and Fuze were a thing. He had to calm his beating heart to keep himself from getting angry again. The thoughts about all of it running rampant in his mind. He had to take Glaz back. He couldn’t let Fuze take him away from him. He had to make a plan, he decided. He pulled out a little notebook out of his pocket and immediately started taking notes. He knew he had to get Shuhrat secluded from the others… the woods. He could take him out to the woods, but how? How is he going to convince the engineer out of the workshop and into the woods. He knows he could take him to the abandoned cabin he found out there, it’s a shambling frame with two windows and half a door, some of the roof still clings to the top of the building. If he hid Shuhrat there, nobody would find him. It’s five miles out, and very difficult to find, hidden under ivy plants clinging to the once whole cabin, covering every expanse of it. It was even hard to Maxim himself to figure out what it was when he first found it. 

 

Alexsandr watched him taking notes in the little notebook from across the room, side eyeing the younger Russian over his cell phone as he browsed the internet. He shook his head as he decided that Maxim must have caught wave of another hunt and decided to take up on it. He knew Maxim liked to disappear into the woods more often than not, why stop him? As Maxim took notes, Alexsandr noted the dark look in Maxim’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but shift as he watched the man. He had to be curious about what kind of hunt Maxim was planning, but the details he probably did not want to know. Yet, a disturbing curiosity settled in the older man’s bones. A cautionary curiosity. Something about this didn’t feel right, and so he made note to check that notebook the next time Maxim left it sitting around, as he often does. Maxim has come to trust that they wont touch it, so Alexsandr has decided to knowingly break that trust to make sure that he isn’t going to hurt anyone. Including himself. 

 

Night was falling fast. Maxim changed his clothes to something more suited to the thick dark woods he will be heading too. The woods were quiet as he entered. He had run into Bandit on his way out, the German giving Maxim a look as he saw the large compound bow over his shoulder. A hunt was on, and the smaller German had no intention of getting in his way. He sidestepped out of the way as Kapkan stormed by. There was an eerie air about the night, the last quarter shone down on the earth as he traveled expertly through the brush and the trees. He heard someone shouting as he got deeper and closer to the cabin, he had to be about 500 meters from where the cabin should be when he heard the familiar voice. There was someone loitering in the forest he found, as he explored deeper in. It was Jäger, lost and shouting in German. He was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back. He was cursing Dominic’s name as he stumbled about in the dark. The slurred German words were spilling from his lips as he stumbled around blindly, tripping over dead brush and bumping into trees. He was crying too. 

 

Maxim took his arm and started dragging the startled German to where he know the cabin should be, he was shouting, assuming he was Dominic and not Maxim. He laughed and told the Russian man to let him go. Instead he pushed Marius to the ground, and he heard the grunt of pain as he hit the floor of the rotting cabin hard. Confused he tried to speak but he heard the sound of metal hitting the floor as Maxim tossed a rope up to the still surprisingly sturdy beam above. He climbed cautiously above to check and make sure it would be fastened good. The meat hook he brought with him was hanging so that anybody he hung off of it would dangle inches off the floor, based on a six foot frame. Maxim examined the now scared German on the floor, what better way to test and make sure that the hook can hold a man than to actually use a man. He roughly dragged Marius to his feet and lifted him up, he shoved the man’s shoulder into the hook, Marius screamed in pain and terror as he did so. Maxim shushed him and when he didn’t stop screaming and writhing he moved the blindfold to his mouth and re-tied it to be a gag. 

 

Silence fell over the forest floor as Maxim admired Marius hanging from the hook. His work here was done for the night. He left the drunk German hanging from the hook and began walking back to the base, the muffled sounds of him crying too quiet to hear. He will finish the job tomorrow in the morning. As he wants to see if anyone will even find Jäger first. The German was drunk, and obviously Bandit had something to do with him being in the woods in the first place, he had been walking steadily in the opposite direction of the base, however, which means he was probably actually pretty close to the edge of the woods when he was left out there. He emptied out a few traps on the way back in, carrying some small game so that he looked like he actually did some hunting. Almost nobody would know the difference. 

 

As morning came, the base was rudely awakened by a panicked Blitz screaming about how Jäger was missing, IQ looked furious, and Bandit was trying to explain that he couldn’t have gone far. Everyone was split into search parties on Six’s order, except for Bandit who would stay behind. Maxim watched as Glaz and Fuze interacted discreetly behind Tachanka’s back. He had to keep his cool out here, he helped search and continually reported not seeing anything, as the day progressed and the day started to turn into afternoon. Everyone gave up. Six had already questioned why Kapkan was in the woods the night before, hunting small game, he had replied easily. The cameras showed him leaving, and returning not horribly long later, no more than an hour he was gone, with small game in his arms to give to the kitchens. There is always someone there late waiting for Maxim to bring the spoils of his hunts back so they can add it to the menu. 

 

The excitement and dread faded as Bandit was punished for leaving Jäger to die in the woods. Called off the searches due to incoming missions and decided Jäger was MIA to them. If he was alive, he would return, the reasons he heard passed around the canteen that night. He noted Alexsandr watching him carefully, almost with suspicion. He might be onto him, but there is no proof. And he is going to take care of the proof tonight, if he isn’t already dead. He was pretty drunk last night, stumbling around dumbly in the woods. Maxim smiled to himself almost giddy with the thought of returning to the little bird he hung from the hook. Talk was hushed tonight as everyone was concerned about Jäger, Maxim feigned concern as well, saying with a grain of truth: “I hope he didn’t die of dehydration out there, Dominic said he was pretty drunk last night.”

 

The night was quiet when he left again, same as the night before, except nobody was roaming the halls tonight, many were still trying to cope with Jäger’s disappearance. The woods were even more quiet tonight. As he approached the dark cabin, he could see Jäger hanging limply on the hook. He moved his head as he heard Maxim approaching. He took out the gag and Marius gasped for breath pleading with him in his mother tongue. He pulled out his canteen of water and Marius drank it desperately as he hung from the hook. He gasped as he pulled the water away. He let Marius rest his head wearily on his shoulder as he cried dry tears. Maxim pulls out a knife and starts cutting the now weak German’s clothes off of him. Presses the knife into his stomach just below his ribs and creates a large hole in him. 

 

Just as Maxim would check the integrity of his animal kills, he pushes his hand into the wound as Marius cries mutely in terror into his shoulder, no strength to move. As he moves his hand inside Jäger’s body, the other hand reaches down to play with his member. Slowly stroking as he slowly moves his hand, he can feel Marius watching as his hands move one literally inside his guts, the other over his dick stroking him. Jäger was gasping and crying trying to swing his body away from Maxim, but his strength had been taxed from hanging all day. His now hard member was released as Maxim moved to finger him, Jäger squirming from the pain of Maxim shoving his hand literally inside him, and pleasure, from being fingered so gently. It was an oxymoron in Jäger’s eyes, and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Not like he could do either with his throat dyer than the desert. He felt Maxim remove his hand from inside his guts, blood everywhere. He watched as Maxim then undid his pants with his clean hand and turned him around. 

 

There was no warning at all as he felt Maxim immediately bottom out with one quick thrust. Marius felt metal on his arms and on his sides, not feeling the immediate pain of the cuts, but he could feel the blood start dribbling down his arms and his sides as Maxim made cuts in various places on his body, he couldn’t quite tell the purpose of these cuts as Maxim lazily thrusted in him, making his eyes roll  back, his body limp as Maxim murmured about how lean he was. Like some animal. He wanted to cry as he felt the large hunting knife plunge into his thigh, the soundless scream only letting the air out of his lungs. He watched in numb horror as Maxim slowly carved his leg off of him, speeding up his thrusts as he did so, somehow managing to keep his knife steady as he cut. Marius tries to scream, but nothing comes out. No tears or words left could come out of the incredibly weakened body of his. He felt his orgasm cancelling out the pain for a minute as Maxim creamed the German himself. The look in the Russian’s eyes reminded him of a wolf. He threw Jäger’s left leg into the woods as he finished his cut. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. His body was numb. He was forced to watch as Maxim took the knife back to his stomach, cutting from the original cut he made just below the ribs all the down to his crotch, opening him up, and he pushed his right hand back into his guts fishing out his liver and lungs. Pulling out pieces of him and leaving them hanging out like the stuffing of a plush animal. His breathing was rapid as Maxim smirked as his yet again hard member. He wanted to kick and scream, but his body was literally useless. Maxim brought the large knife, glinting silver and crimson under the light of the Waxing Gibbous. Slitting his throat, he ends Marius Streicher’s life. The German gagged on his own blood as he died slowly, Maxim watching as his brown eyes went dull. The life no longer in his body, despite him holding on for as long as he could.  

 

He cleaned up what he could, dragging the body about forty feet from the cabin, the wolves attracted to the scent of a fresh kill were growling nearby. He even left the leg he cut off for them. He watched as the wolves fought over the corpse of his German comrade and he changed his clothes nearby, knowing nobody would care. He found a small opening in the floorboards of the old cabin and left the bag of bloody clothes in there. He could use those again when he brings Shuhrat out here. He did the same as before, grabbing some small game from his traps as he heads back to the building. His grin as he presented them to the late night butcher. He headed off to the showers, aware of Tachanka following him not too far behind. He knew that the man would have some questions with how he has been watching him. He decided to loosen up while the warm water washed over him. He watched carefully as Tachanka tried to quietly dig into his pockets for the notebook he uses. He called out to the man, startling him. He looked into the little black notebook, horrified by the little drawings of Jäger gutted and strung up, of the cabin, the wolves, and the words about what he plans to do to Fuze. He looked in horror to the man before him. Maxim, uncaring about his naked state, immediately starts to strangle the older Russian. He let go the moment Tachanka passed out. 

 

He knew he had to get him out of the base.  _ The Cabin _ . He immediately thought. He took to his own room, and as he passed he explained to the other too that he found him passed out in “nap mode” out in the lobby again. They nodded and started talking amongst themselves. He shut himself into Tachanka’s room and he immediately opened the small window at the edge of the room. He haphazardly lifts the large Russian over his shoulder and carelessly shoves him out the window. He looked below and watched as he landed on the ground five feet below. He heard the man groan, but he didn’t stir. He takes a piece of paper out and mimics the man’s handwriting. The note carried details about how he was leaving for a while, and with that he left the note on the table, keeping the pen he used. He makes up Tachanka’s bed so that when everyone checks on him in the morning it will look like he’s already gone. He packs up Tachanka’s duffel as well and shoves it out the window on top of the unconscious man. He leaves the room immaculate, but with the hint that maybe Tachanka did this. He had memorized all their quirks working with them all. 

 

He made his way to his own room, wishing his comrades goodnight as they startle apart from each other. Closing his door behind him, he locks it, and climbs out his own window to land beside Tachanka. He swings the duffel over his shoulder, and he carries the larger Russian bridal style out to the woods. He makes it to the cabin almost faster this time, he feels, he only has limited time before the man will wake up again. He hooked tachanka quickly, and he ran to the loose floorboards and found the gag and ties that were used by Dominic on Jäger. He tied Tachankas hands up like Jäger’s were. As he gagged the man, he woke up, his blue eyes staring into Kapkan’s own. He smirked at Alexsandr and made sure the gag was good and tight. He whispered something about coming back for him the next day, and began to jog back to base. He could hear Tachanka thrashing behind him, attempting to get out. It wasn’t working. As he approached the base, he ran faster, and he jumped up to catch his fingers on his window sill. He managed to pull himself into the window again and he shut it. He fell asleep with uncanny ease. 

 

The next morning Glaz burst into his room with a horrified look on his face. 

 

“Tachanka’s gone! He just left!” he heard Glaz crying out. Fuze looked around his room confused, seeing no sign of the older Russian. Nor why he would have left. 

 

The entirety of the base soon found out about Tachanka’s resignation letter left on his desk to be found by his comrades. Everyone was wishing them well and apologizing to them for no reason other than to pity their team for losing a man. Eventually everyone calmed down, and Kapkan was already preparing to leave for the night. Fuze eyed him cautiously as he sheathed his large hunting knife and picked up his compound bow. 

 

“Where are you going, Maxim?” Fuze asked, suspicion obvious in his voice. He scoffed in return.

“What does it matter to you, Shuhrat, I go on a hunt every night. Where do you think we get all the good stuff from?” Maxim responded snidely. He left without saying another word, moving swift to get out of the now stuffy base. He made it to the cabin with dedicated ease, locating it easier than ever before, having now come here three nights in a row. He sees Tachanka shift as he watches the hunter approach him. He stops at the edge of the cabin, taking his bow off his shoulders and drawing it, a dull arrow pointed at his comrade. He loosed the arrow and watched in pleasure as it buried its way into the buff man. He screams into the gag, thrashing violently. He’s not as docile as Jäger, but Jäger had been weakened by his drunken stumble. Tachanka is still at full strength. He feels himself get excited by how much harder it will be to kill him, and how much more satisfying it will be. He moves to the rotting hole and he changes his clothes into the bloodied ones swiftly.

 

“You should have minded your own business, _ Саша _ , you shouldn’t have suspected me for anything, you know I’m not like that.” the sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he draws a second arrow, this time aiming for his thigh rather than his shoulder. The sound of the arrow digging into him, the tip causing more pain than his normal arrows, these ones were supposed to be for practice. A third arrow was notched. Slowly he drew back. This one went straight by his neck, purposefully missing to get him to twitch. He watched as Maxim let go of his bow, pulling out the knife. He cut off his clothes just like he did for Marius and he started to flay his skin off of his body, Tachanka kicked up at him, but the arrow in his thigh rendered him useless as Maxim grabbed it and pushed it in deeper, twisting it. As punishment, he moved the knife and dug it into his elbow, and he stabbed several times, the older man screaming into his gag, the sounds muffled by the soft, mildly bloodstained fabric. He cut his arm off from the elbow down, letting it hang from the bond. Tachanka swings his other arm around, but Maxim catches it with practised ease. He immediately uses the knife to cut his other hand off, leaving the rest of his arm. Tachanka is freaking out now. 

Maxim grows impatient and starts cutting Tachanka’s stomach open making the older man flail. Violently in an attempt to get away. He admires his precise cuts with a sense of pride. He reaches into his stomach and violently wrenches out his liver as the man kept trying to scream louder. The sounds only made Maxim happier. Alexsandr watched in horror as Maxim began to  _ eat _ his liver straight out of him. He heard the other man groan as he kept trying to swing himself away, and possibly even off the hook, but Maxim kept a good hold onto him. He began to feast on the other, he didn’t even know why, but he enjoyed hearing the muted screams that came from the other man. He cut off his leg from the knee down and started to feast on that, his companion watching in muted horror, tears staining his face. Maxim felt wild, more alive than ever before. He feasted on his comrade one limb at a time, even sinking his teeth into his chest and shoulders. As he realizes that Alexsandr is dying, he reaches into his chest and he rips his heart out and eats it as well. Consuming the thing that gave this man life. His wild eyes watched as Tachanka lost the light in his own, shock and horror permanently etched onto the dead man’s face. He pulled what was left of his comrade down and used his knife to cut more off of him for his traps. He scattered the remains for the wolves who had been waiting nearby for him to finish his task. 

 

He cleaned himself up in a nearby river, making sure his skin was free of the blood of his late night snack. He took a stroll around to check his traps again. He managed to snag a couple of larger creatures to bring back with him as well. As usual, nobody questioned his late night trips. Nobody ever has, it has become such a normal part of his routine that nobody will question it. Except for Shuhrat. Ever since Jäger disappeared he’s been on edge. Although everyone thinks Bandit killed him and left him out there, nobody suspects anything. He casually walked into the common room were Fuze was still sitting, watching him. He now had to find a way to kidnap fuze. He started with writing an anonymous letter to Glaz, at least warning him that if he doesn’t ditch Fuze, something bad is going to happen to him. He wrote up the note pretty quick, using his laptop to type it up and print it on his personal printer in his office nearby. He snagged the paper and slid it under Glaz’s door after he made sure nobody could see him, Fuze had moved into his room while Kapkan was in his office. The commotion was almost immediate. He went back into his office and pretended to work on something useful when Glaz and Fuze barged in.

 

“Maxim! Read this! Somebody sent a threat under my door!” Glaz exclaimed. He took the paper with a raised eyebrow and read it quickly, even though he already knew the contents of the letter. 

 

“Who the fuck would send this?” he responds, furrowing his brow. Shuhrat shrugs, looking at the paper in mild horror. 

 

“We have no idea either, and the cameras on this side of the building have been busted for a while because of Smoke’s latest stunt. It could be anyone!” Shurhat responds, gesturing to the paper with displeasure on his face. 

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before one day, the inevitable came: Timur was called to a mission. He could feel his inner hunter rejoicing. It was time to hunt again, now that Shuhrat would be alone. Luckily, Dominic helped him take care of Shuhrat’s best friend, Marius Streicher, so he didn’t have to worry about him getting in the way. Everything fell into place so perfectly. Hours after Timur had gotten on the helicopter with the others for the mission, he had written up a printed letter to Glaz addressed from Fuze, stating he was leaving and never coming back. He packed up Fuze’s belongings while he was in the workshop and burned them in the fireplace so nobody would ever find it. He waited until it was all ash to leave. He started a fresh fire in the fireplace to cover those ashes. When the fire burnt out, he geared up and he went out to take fuze from the workshop. The only other people in the base were Mute, Blitz, and Lesion. They were out drinking tonight. They had gone out to the bar in town. So they weren’t even  _ in _ the base. 

 

Standing quietly behind Shuhrat, he heard him muttering to himself, addressing “Marius” even though nobody was there. He suddenly stiffened up, feeling someone behind him. He turned just in time to see the rod he had picked up flying into his face. Shuhrat Kessikbayev was out cold on the floor. He cleaned up Shuhrat’s workbench leaving it just like Jäger’s beside him and he picked up his comrade, easily lifting his weight over his shoulder. He walked him out of the base through their quarters, where the new camera’s had yet to be installed. He carried him out to the cabin and changed his clothes after binding and hanging the Uzbek, just like he had the others. He pulled out his trusty blade, tainted with the blood of his own friends. He felt his lips twitch upward as he started making cuts into his skin as he cut the other’s clothes off of him. He wanted to make him suffer. After a few cuts, Shuhrat woke, seeing the wild look in his friends’ eyes, he stilled, deciding not to fight. As Kapkan went to his supplies to find the little ax he brought with him this time, Shuhrat found that his boots allowed him to touch the floor, he carefully planted his feet as far down as he could and launched himself up, barely managing to pull himself off the hook. He immediately gets his arms to his front by stretching them around under his legs, also taking off his boots quietly while he did so, and quickly untying himself before bolting off fast into the dark and godless woods. 

 

Maxim turned around hearing the foliage disturbed, and he realized Shuhrat had escaped. The Hunt was on. He grabbed his bow and went for the chase. The two ran, Shuhrat naked trying to escape or even find his way back to the base, but Maxim kept him running in the opposite direction, no time to figure out how to navigate his way back. Maxim shot an arrow into the other’s leg, taking him down for a moment. He stood back up as Maxim ran closer, Shuhrat stumbled, but he fell. The younger Uzbek fell hard and fast off a cliff. Maxim peered off the edge, unable to see the bottom through the late night fog. He figured that the other would not survive and he put his bow away with a grin. The chase had his heart pounding and now his problem was dead, just like the others who got in the way.  _ Timur will be mine now… _ he thought to himself. He ditched the clothes in the hole in the floor of the cabin and moved some of the foliage so it would grow over it. He gathered up his hunting supplies and repeated his ritual before going back to base. This time, he wouldn’t be returning to the cabin any time soon. The old hook left to hang in the center of the dilapidated building like a memoir of something horrible. 

 

When Timur returned from the mission, he cried into Maxim’s shoulder, showing him the letter in frantic pain. He hushed his comrade, telling him it would be ok, telling him that he would take care of him. Timur thought nothing of it. Weeks went by and he fell in love with the wild trapper. Maxim comforted him after Fuze dumped him, and he felt safe with him. He decided to take Glaz somewhere special, he had a cabin near his old home in Kovrok. He met Maxim’s brothers and even his still alive mother who, oddly enough, accepted Timur as a fourth son. The two continued to live happily. 

 

“You know, Maxim, I’m kind of glad Shuhrat left. Who knows where I would be without you.” Timur murmured into the other’s shoulder as they woke up one morning. He smiled back a knowing smile, the same smile that he had given Timur after Fuze left. 

 

“Me neither, darling. I would kill for you, and I would die for you.” He stated, in complete seriousness which made Timur cackle. 

 

“Don’t be so dramatic now, Maxim, that’s not funny, plus I’d rather not see you die… that would be horrible now!” Timur laughed, but Maxim knew that he couldn’t be any less serious about his statement.

 

“Alright fine then, I would just kill for you, if you should need it.” Maxim said, a grin playing on his lips.

“Drama queen.” Timur laughs, playfully whacking his lover’s arm. 

 

The two locked lips for a moment before relaxing, enjoying the view of the beautiful winter outside the warm cabin. The sun glinting gently off the snow, the bloodshed forgotten by the lands for but a moment. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm sorry this is so fucked up, my inner horror writer got the best of me and I couldn't stop where this plot was going,,, I have ideas for a sequel if you guys are interested, please comment and let me know!!  
> If you really like my work and also want to support me better, I haven't been getting as many hours at work (also there is the possibility that I want to quit one of my crappy jobs), I am grateful for the support you guys give me!!! <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/C0C49NNW  
> Thank you so much for supporting me!


End file.
